Princess Pallas
Princess Pallas (Chouet) is the erudite and organised daughter of Prince Stolas. She is an anthromorphic owl who takes neatness very seriously and does not take kindly to messes or people who make a mess themselves. She is owned and developed by Pippy McScissors. Characteristics Personality and traits As you may have read in her bio and brief summary, Pallas is an erudition, which means she is very intelligent and well-taught in a variety of different subjects (mainly poisonous plants, astronomy, healing, herbs, fencing, and precious stones). She is quite the perfectionist and often thinks her actions through before actually doing them, but if she does not think something through, things may go out of hand. She has a bit of a problem with hearing things that involve innuendos or something that isn’t very appropriate, and often gets flustered by those things, or if her actions may have an affect she wasn’t planning to happen. Pallas can be quite calm, but overtime some things may overwhelm her and she may panic, and due to many tragic and wild things happening to her in the past, she is prone to act like that. She also gets very frustrated when she is met with something she can’t understand. Due to the fact that she comes from somewhere that isn’t on Earth, she is very naïve about how the people living on Earth live and do whatever they do best. She isn’t very adjusted to her new life (yeah, she doesn’t live with her dad anymore, more on that later), but later learns and knows a lot about human nature and lifestyle (with the help of her books). Along with that, she misses her dad and home terribly, and will sometimes do extreme actions that may seem irrational. Oh, and she is quite emotional. Try not to mention anything relating to her home. Along with an erudite, calm, yet overwhelming personality when pressured, she is very elegant most of the time. She prefers to do things in an orderly fashion, and hates anything that has no pattern whatsoever. She also gets very mad if someone is grammatically incorrect, or if their posture is sloppy. Usually, Pallas would think her planned actions through before doing them and would plan ahead if necessary. Interests and hobbies Pallas takes an interest in learning about a variety of things. Due to her dad having knowledge in these things, she is very well-taught in healing, poisonous plants, astronomy, and precious stones (as mentioned several times). Her interests besides those topics include: sword-fighting, fencing, ballet, knitting, reading, origami, and studying. Her caretakers and personal teachers have tutored her in the art of fencing, self-defence, sword fighting, and a variety of combat. She has self-taught herself in the ways of ballet, and due to this, she is very flexible. When she is bored, she knits the occasional scarf or sweater, and has a jar full of handmade origami stars made by her. Though Pallas isn't a very big fan of food, she enjoys watching food being prepared and/or made. More will be added. She takes a huge fascination in string instruments, and is very talented when it comes to playing the violin. Along with that, she is able to play the glockenspiel and piano, but doesn't play them much. Pallas enjoys listening to classical music, especially if it involves the chimes of a bell or the melodious sound of a violin. Pallas would usually train or exercise to 'become stronger', and would have her own method of doing so. Physical Appearance Being a demon, Pallas is able to change her form. Her preferred and main appearance is that of a feminine anthromorphic owl with elongated legs that resemble the shape of a humans, thin arms with owl wings connected to them, and a thin body-structure with a petite build. For her general appearance, she has dusty peach-coloured hair stylised to a bob with the bottom part styled upward, forming two curved points. Her crane-like body is covered in dull blue feathers, with her wings ranging from a dark blue to a lighter shade at the edges. Her eyes are almond-shaped with bright yellow-coloured irises and somewhat thin eyebrows above them. Instead of a mouth, she sorts a pointy yet kind of curved black beak with nostrils on the top part rather than the usual mandible spot. She has a long face. Being an anthro-owl, she sports a pair of small, feathery, and point ears protruding from the top of her head. Her height can be described as rather tall, but not as statuesque as her friend, Sybil. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Stolas